Solar Minimum
by K. Wisely
Summary: Drabbles consisting of fluff, angst, and very light smut. Kaidan/OC. Rated M, barely.


**Disclaimer:** Mass Effect (c) BioWare

So, Salamence and I got bored and decided to do those ridiculous shuffle-pod-song memes for each other. She wanted Kaidan/Kaila... stuff.

The Rules:

1. Pick a fandom, pairing, or whatever.  
2. Shuffle your tuneage.  
3. Use the first ten songs and write a drabble for each.

Have fun.

_Note: _"Solar Minimum" refers to period of the solar cycle wherein there is the least amount of solar activity. Or in my case, school—the period wherein I get the least amount of writing done.

* * *

1| **on fire **_switchfoot_

She slides down the back of the bedroom door, gasping for air, tears dripping from her quivering chin. She tries to muffle the sounds of her tearful pleas. She tries to be quiet...

"Please, please, please..." she begs the silence. "Please bring him back..."

* * *

2| **eyes on fire **_blue foundation_

She watches as they slowly lower Shepard's empty casket into the ground, and it seems as if—for a moment—the world seems to slow down. And for some reason, she's finding it difficult to breathe. And she can feel her fingers start to go numb; Kaidan's hand is strangling hers, and it hurts—just like everything else.

* * *

3| **sleepyhead **_passion pit_

Granted, it probably wasn't the most romantic place for a first kiss. The building smelled like fish guts and salt water, but they were alone and that was a start. So, sitting there on the concrete steps in the viewing area, watching as the polar bears swam back and forth, he finally made his move. Hand to her neck, tilting her lips to his. It was sweet and she tasted faintly of cinnamon. He snuck a quick peek to make sure her eyes were closed; they were. He smiled against her soft lips, closing his eyes once more.

* * *

4| **name **_goo goo dolls_

She watches as he dozes on the sofa, his face turned into the cushions. He's tired, and she knows he hasn't been sleeping well the last few days; his implants have been flaring up again. She grabs the large German quilt (a Christmas present from Nana) from off the back of the couch and tosses it over him. Sitting against his back, she leans over him and plants gentle kisses along his neck and shoulders, silently wishing that his head would stop throbbing and that he'd be able to get back to being his normal self. Because she misses him, and she hates that she can't do anything more.

* * *

5| **starting over **_audio adrenaline_

Kaidan could feel the anger slowly rising through his body. His arm tightened around her shoulders as they sat in silence.

"Don't." she begged, tucking her head under his chin. Her face was still damp from the tears.

"How could—How could he..?" He just couldn't find the words that would appropriately express his confusion, his anger. Kaila gently tugged on the front of his shirt, holding to him.

"I don't know..." she whimpered, biting down on her lip, the tears spilling over again. "I don't know..."

* * *

6| **rita sue and jonesy **_jeff beal_

He sets his bag down behind the couch as they enter their small apartment, the door _wooshing_ closed behind them. And it takes them all of two seconds before his shirt is on the floor and his hands are gripping her hips against the door. She's clutching onto him as he pumps her up against the cold steel, a tantalizing contrast to the warm body holding her there. She gasps when his lips come into contact with her neck, kissing and sucking and breathing. She rocks against him, locking her legs around his back; she can feel him throbbing beneath her, hot and hard and—

* * *

7| **how to save a life (live)**_ the fray_

He's on his knees, his eyes meeting hers, wordlessly asking her for permission. She chokes back a sob as he slowly brushes her shirt up and away, pressing his face to her toned stomach. His breath is warm—comforting.

"We'll try again," he whispers against her skin, kissing her navel and just below.

* * *

8| **undeniable **_mat kearney_

She's wearing nothing but his boxers and bright green sports bra as she stands up in bed and starts dancing and jumping and laughing like an overexcited child. He loves that about her. Her smile is contagious and she keeps him young.

* * *

9| **what do we know **_thousand foot krutch_

He squeezes her shoulder comfortingly as they watch their son disappear down the gangway towards the shuttle.

"Are we doing the right thing?" she asks, reaching up for his hand and squeezing.

"He'll be fine."

* * *

10| **the adventure **_angels & airwaves_

She stands in front of him, hands in his, his calloused fingers nervously tracing the ring on her finger. She's smiling and literally glowing and just about a hundred other things. But at this particular moment, she's his, and that's it. Just his. Just like he's so totally hers.

"You may now kiss the bride."

And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
